


Three Little Words Before I Die

by HotchRocks



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 23:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2043915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HotchRocks/pseuds/HotchRocks





	Three Little Words Before I Die

**A/N: I was watching Pleasure Is My Business on the ION Cable Channel the other day, and an idea came to me seeing the final scene between Megan Kane and Aaron Hotchner, and just had to write it. Hope you enjoy it. The dialogue between Hotch and Megan is from the episode except for the three words at the end. They are mine. Criminal Minds is the property of The Mark Gordon Company, ABC Studios, and CBS Paramount Network Television. None of the characters mentioned within are mine.**

_“Will you stay with me?” she asked._

_“Yes,” he said._

_“Promise?” she asked._

_“Promise,” he said._

Aaron Hotchner held her small hand firmly in both of his large ones. They looked into each other’s eyes. To Hotch, Megan Kane reminded him in many ways of his ex-wife Haley; blond, beautiful, smart. She had everything to live for, but all that she was, and could be, was slipping away. Hotch understood as he and Morgan had entered her hotel room to arrest her for murder, that she had drank champagne laced with rat poison.

Hotch watched her grimace as realized the poison had begun working its way through her system. Abandoned and cut off as a child by her father, Andrew, he knew she had been heartbroken, and it angered him. Angered him as a father. He even admitted to himself that besides being furious at Kane for abandoning his child, and continuing to ignore her throughout the years she grew up without him. No man, just because he fathered children, had the right to claim he himself a father after walking out on his responsibilities. To Hotch, Andrew Kane was nothing more than a sperm donor. He recalled the time he met the man. It took all of his self-control to keep from slapping the smug and arrogant expression off his face. _And this man dares to call himself a father?_

Hotch tightened his hold on her hand as her body spasmed with the poison continuing to work it’s way through her body. Her eyes closed from the increased pain she was experiencing. The end was near and Hotch knew it. And what made it worse was he believed Megan realized it too. He wished at this moment to hold her in his arms, and comfort her in her waning moments as a caring father should his dying daughter. He swallowed the lump in his throat as he realized she was slipping away faster. _It wouldn’t be much longer now._

Finally, a calm look come over her face, as her eyes remained on his face. It was as if she wanted to see him one last time as her life drew to a close.

“ _I…love…you…” she whispered, and was gone._

Hotch swallowed the building lump in his throat as her head fell to the side until it rested on her shoulder. Did he hear her correctly? Three little words. Did she mean them as telling a substitute father she loved him? Or did those words have a more hidden meaning? Three little words which carried a powerful meaning for him. Three little words from a dying woman who he hoped, in the end, he helped feel safe and protected. Whom he hoped he had been able to offer a small measure of comfort as a substitute father. And gave her what she craved and sought her entire life from her father. Love.

His eyes shifted and looked up at Morgan who stood in the doorway leading to the balcony where his boss and Megan were. Morgan could see the sorrow and grief in his Unit Chief’s eyes and thought he understood.

Hotch’s eyes lowered his eyes after awhile, and then bowed his head to grieve for a child who never experienced the love of her father. And for the young woman who died at least with what she craved from a substitute one.


End file.
